Dive
by Baby Bear
Summary: First song-fic..read please! ^_^


Title: Dive  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG  
  
A.N.- Hey all. This is my first song fic. Okay? The song is Dive by Dc Talk. It's only like the first bit because it's the only part of the song that would fit into what I got in mind. It's a Darien Alt. Reality basically. So just go with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own sailor moon.   
  
  
DIVE  
  
  
*I saw it all from my bubble on the 15th floor*  
  
Darien Chiba stared out his office window. His right palm rested on the pain as he watched the people down below him lead their interesting and prospering lives in love and friendship. He lifted his gaze two the small coffee shop across the street from the office building, onto a young woman with blonde hair and bright smile, serving a elder woman at a window table.  
  
*I was so unaware as I sank into my leather chair*  
  
She was a sight. He conversed with her everyday and enjoyed her company. But could she ever feel the same for him as he felt for her. His feelings had grown for her over the past few months that he had been going to the little coffee shop. He sighed deeply as he turned away from the window and walked to the large black leather chair that sat behind his desk. He sat down sinking into the warm the chair gave off, letting his thoughts take over.  
  
*Upon my throne I was known as untouchable*  
  
He played the rumors and reputation he had aquired over the years. The most eligible bachealor. The only man in the world who did NOT need a woman. They had all been right untill now. He had always just pushed away any woman who tried to get close to him and flirt and giggle like a hyena to get him under her favor. He sighed at his own mistake. This time, he hadn't pushed away. He hadn't been threatened by the love. But was receiving it and growing more fond of the young waitress each day he saw her. Being mesmerized by her youth a beauty.   
  
*The smoke was creeping in. My castle walls were wearing thin*  
  
His thoughts wandered to the barriers and walls that he had built up over the years. The ones that had protected him from the love and affection he had been afraid to obtain over the years since that fateful night so long ago, when his parents died. He wondered how in such a short time. The simple laughter and conversing of a waitress could break those walls to almost nothingness.  
  
*It took a fire to inspire me to make my move.*  
  
He leaned foreward grabbing a cigarette out of the box on his desk. He lit it slowly and took a puff as he leaned back farther into his chair and turned to face the shop in it. He took another puff at the beauty and brightness that the woman broke to the quaint, but properous coffee shop. He thought of the feelings that he had for this woman, who secretly stole his heart without knowing it. He took another puff, exhaling the smoke after a few minutes. He came to a conclusion as he watched her. He loved this waitress. The one who served him coffee each morning and night. Acting as a true friend.  
  
*Cigarette in a garbage can,  
Changed the ways of this corporate man  
It was time for a radical plan*  
  
He stood up abruptly from his chair and smuthered out the cigarette tossing it into the small black garbage can next to his desk. He grabbed his jacket and slipped into it. Smirking lightly, he headed out of the office door and into the elevator. Stepping back out on the bottom floor, he quickened his pace towards the little shop. He pushed open the door, yearning for the petite blonde. He had came to a radical decision, he would show her how he felt for her, and only pray that she felt the same way. He spotted her next to the bar. Rushing towards her, he picked her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He noticed as she tensed in surprise under his rough kiss. He was now having second thoughts of his plan to show his true emotions for the waitress. It was his turn for surprise as she pushed towards him, returning this kiss. He urged open her lips with his tongue as he yearned to explore her small mouth. He felt her tongue respond to his as he pulled her closer and allowed his tongue to dance with hers.  
  
**(chorus)  
I took a dive  
I took a love plunge into Your arms  
I took a dive  
I took a love plunge into Your arms  
I took a dive  
I jumped in with all my heart  
I took a dive**  
  
He had took the ultimate dive into the arms of love. Only to be received with open arms. He no longer doubted his decision to dive into love. He did it with all his heart, soul, and life. To finally love the woman he had been fantasizing about for the past weeks. The woman who broke the walls and barriers he had been hiding behind for the past years. Hiding from love.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...that's my short little fic about Darien. This song is actually a Christian song about making your decision about God. I like this song a lot and even though this story has to do with romance mostly, it is a Christian song. Read and Review please!! ^^  
  
Baby Bear  
  



End file.
